The Family Business
by Shae07
Summary: A Lexi story set after the beginning of Season 15. Monsters check under their bed for the Winchesters and now monsters are everywhere, so at the top of their priority list would naturally be Sam & Dean, but what happens when they underestimate the fiercest hunters. *Short action/semi-sentimental piece*


_**A/N: This is set to take place sometime after the start of Season 15. So, if you've not watched the Season 14 finale, small SPOILER ALERT. Reviews are welcomed, and as always, appreciated. **_

_**Sometimes it is the way things end that is beautiful. **_

_**Even when things are raw and aching, the endings are magical. -Nikita Gill**_

Sam and Dean Winchester have saved the world more times than anyone can count. They've been the real heroes of the stories people share late at night after too many drinks at the bar. They've been saving people and hunting things their entire life, but what happens when the day comes, and they aren't here anymore. What will their legacy be? Who will carry on?

_**Legacy. **_

_**It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see. -Hamilton**_

The burly, bearded man stares at the blue-eyed man in front of him, the sound of the chaos from the fighting behind him fades away as he charges ahead, raising a sword up to defend himself with. Evan can see the anger and hatred in his eyes, but he quickly flings the man off his feet with a wave of his hand and throws him backward.

"Heads up!" Evan calls out to his friend as the man flies through the air.

Lexi turns quickly to see a body soaring through the air in her direction, she takes a small side step out of the way as the man lands a few feet in front of her and slides through the dirt, coming to a stop right beside her. She twirls the angel blade in her right hand as she very dramatically drops down to one knee while driving the blade into the heart of the man.

_**Girls like you were born to tame dragons, to fight wars, to lead armies. -Nikita Gill**_

The girl pulls her blade back out with one hand, while she grabs the sword from the dead man's hand with her other as she rises to her feet. She strides over to Evan tossing him the sword, "Know how to use that?"

He smirks at her question, "I think I can manage."

She nods and turns away making eye contact with Jody, who now has blood splattered across her face from the werewolf she just killed. The girl then glances back to her right to see Donna pull the trigger on a female charging at her while Claire runs a silver dagger through the heart of the monster she's fighting.

"What's the plan boss?" Alex questions as she makes her way beside Lexi, a sawed-off shotgun in her hands.

"They asked for a fight," Lexi glances over at the girl with long dark-hair beside her as she twirls the angel blade in her right hand, "I'd hate to disappoint 'em."

Alex fires off a round into an approaching werewolf, sending it flying several feet backwards as Charlie comes running towards them with a smirk on her face.

"All set," she states in a rushed tone as she holds up a small transmitter with a red button.

"You do the honors," Lexi responds as Charlie smirks.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" the red-head calls out to the other hunters around her and everyone turns away from the door of the warehouse as Charlie pushes the red button in with her thumb.

A loud boom comes from the door and when they turn to look, there's a giant hole where the deadbolt lock used to be on the door and it now swings open freely. The door on the second story balcony of the warehouse suddenly flies and a large man comes out with a pistol, hesitating on who to aim at first, but Charlie has her gun drawn and fires a round into him before he can decide.

"Charlie," Lexi states, "you and Alex take the second story, the rest of us will clear out the first floor. Jody, Donna, you guys want to circle around back, make sure no one tries to escape? Claire you're with us."

The two older women give their nods of understanding as they split off from the group.

"Got it," the red-head responds, then turns back to look at Evan who's just decapitated one of the monsters with the sword, "Hey Clarke, mind giving me us a lift up there?"

Charlie grabs Alex's hand as Evan smirks and uses his free hand to levitate them up to the balcony, before moving to stand beside Lexi while Claire walks a few feet past them. The dark-haired girl looks up at the man beside her.

"I'll take point, watch my back?" She questions, as she cuts her eyes to the blonde girl in front of her then back to Evan.

He catches her signal and nods with a reassuring smile, "Always."

The man standing before Sam comes down hard across his face with another punch before he says, "They'll never get past the soldiers I have outside. The only hunters we were concerned with were you two, all the rest are either dead or useless."

A slow laugh escapes Dean's lips as he closes his eyes and his brother glances at him, as he too begins to laugh. The two of them are tied to chairs, both are bruised and bloodied from being beaten, and they both are laughing almost hysterically.

"You think this is funny?" the man before them questions angrily and suddenly an explosion blows a hole in the warehouse door.

He has several men on the second story walkway rush toward the door leading outside, while another group head to the door that has been compromised.

"You pissed off the wrong hunter," Dean says smugly as his laughter subsides.

"Yea," Sam remarks with a devious smile, "she can be a real _witch."_

Gun fire rings out as Charlie and Alex make their way across the top catwalk, making easy work of the werewolves, while Lexi, Claire, and Evan force their way through the front door. Evan's relying on his swordsmanship to take out the men who are coming for him, while Claire's knifing any werewolves who get close enough to her, not realizing that the man behind her also keeps one particularly agile monster at bay with quick flick of his wrist. Sam sees this though and smiles in appreciation at Evan's subtle protection maneuvers.

Lexi uses a combination of hand to hand combat on one guy before she manages to get an angel blade through his heart. She glances up at the second story cat walk, watching as Charlie and Alex fight their way through, noticing a dark-haired female is trying to get the drop on the red-headed hunter, but Lexi raises her free hand, quickly twisting her wrist sharply in the air, and like the reflection in a mirror, the female's head jerks around abruptly, the sound of her neck snapping causes Charlie to glance back. Realizing what's happened, she gives Lexi a small appreciative smile and nod. The dark-haired hunter goes back to the monster before her and she jerks her angel blade back out as a large man from behind her grabs her right wrist in mid-air and rips the angel blade from her grasp. She quickly spins around to face the man; she can see both Winchester brothers just past him and they are both tied to chairs and looking as if they've been run over by the same truck.

_**If you want to know the secret, if you want to know the truth, **_

_**there is nothing more dangerous than a girl who is aware of the flames inside her, **_

_**and all the damage she can do. -Nikita Gill**_

The dark-haired girl can feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins as the sight of her friends angers her. She has her fists down to her sides and she looks up at the man menacingly as she swiftly moves her fists together in front her, keeping her arms straight down, then with a quick fluid motion she jerks her arms back out to her sides, twisting her wrists outward as she does. The two brothers watch in amazement as silver daggers magically manifest in each of her hands and she gives the man in front of her a devious smirk before she lunges at him with one of the daggers, slicing his throat first, then ending him with a fatal stab to the heart. Dean's not witnessed Lexi's powers in action much since she has gained control and he glances over at his brother.

"What was that?" Sam whispers in shock.

"I don't know," Dean replies, trying not to smirk, "but I'm impressed, _slightly_ unnerved, and a little turned on."

"Dean," Sam hisses, and the green-eyed hunter shrugs his shoulders, a playful grin plastered to his bloodied face.

Two females charge Lexi, and she flings both her daggers into them before she turns to look at the Winchesters expectantly, "Hi guys."

Both men give her boyish smiles as Jody and Donna kick in the back door, making work of the few men back there. Lexi tilts her hands back towards herself causing the daggers to pull out of the victims and return to her hands.

For a moment, it's as if time slows down for the two Winchester brothers, as they watch Lexi take a smaller man down to his knees, grabbing him from behind in a headlock, while she swiftly flings one dagger across the room into another monster who's just picked up a dropped shotgun and is aiming it at Evan. That monster falls, dropping the weapon as Lexi shoves her other dagger into the man still in her grasp. Evan's dropped the sword and currently besting an equally sized werewolf in some hand to hand combat. Claire stabs a man without hesitation swiftly and then spins quickly to take out another one approaching her from behind. They look up and see Charlie elbow a female hard in the face before she stabs her with an angel blade, then she looks back at Alex and tosses her the weapon for the dark-haired girl to use on the monster she's currently fighting, both having tossed their guns to the side after running out of ammo. Jody and Donna come up beside them firing their pistols like trained assassins taking out the four werewolves they have in their sights. Sam glances to his brother and they share a proud brotherly moment at what they're witnessing. They were the reason these strong women were together, and in that moment, they felt a sense of peace for the first time in a long time. They knew the world would keep spinning, even when they were no longer there to protect it, but one question was always in the back of their minds, who would keep saving people and hunting things?

They would. The wayward souls they brought together, the family they created. Those people they left behind; they would be the ones to carry on the family business. Winchester wasn't just a last name, it was a way of life, and these women had chosen it.

_**Not all girls are made of sugar and spice and all things nice. **_

_**These are girls made of dark lace and witchcraft and a little bit of vice.**_

_**These are damsels made of flawless fearlessness made of more bravery than knights have ever seen.**_

_**These are princesses made of valor and poison alike and they are here to hold courts as your queens.**_

_**-Nikita Gill**_

"I thought we had a date," Lexi states in mild irritation, looking at Dean, bringing them both back to the present situation.

"I was tied up," the green-eyed man responds, then gives her a smile, "I tried to tell that douchebag, he didn't listen."

The man who had been standing in front of the Winchesters tries to slip through the shadows, hoping to go unnoticed in the chaos, but his movement comes to an abrupt stop as he feels the blade of a sword at his neck.

"Don't think so pal," Evan whispers to him.

Jody's cutting Dean loose from the chair, while Donna is doing the same for his brother as Lexi approaches. Evan leads the werewolf in charge back over to where the Winchesters are as Lexi flips one of her daggers over in her hand to grasp it by the blade, offering the handle out as Sam and Dean both stand up.

"He's all yours," she says, and the brothers share a glance.

Sam gives his older brother a nod of approval and Dean takes the blade from Lexi's hand before approaching the werewolf with a malicious smile. Evan takes a step back, lowering the blade to his side as Dean grabs the man by the front of his shirt.

"We're not the only ones coming for you," the man snarls at him.

"Is that so?" Dean's voice is almost a growl, "Let 'em come." He says, then shoves the dagger into the man's heart before he releases his grip on him, allowing him to collapse to the floor.

"That's all of them," Jody states as Charlie and Alex come down from the second story catwalk.

"You called in the cavalry," Sam says with a grin, accepting the quick side hug from Claire.

"Bet your ass I did," Lexi responds, "so, what, monsters are rising up now? Banding together in like…factions…since Chuck brought them back and went all dark side?"

"I guess," Sam says with a shrug of shoulders, "we need to get the word out to the rest of the hunters."

"I'll start making some calls," Jody states.

"Me too," Charlie agrees.

"Let's get out of here," Donna suggests, nodding her head toward the door and everyone begins moving in that direction.

Dean flips the dagger in his hand, offering it handle first back to Lexi. When she reaches to take it, he pulls it away, just out of her grasp and she narrows her eyes at him, while everyone else leaves the two of them alone.

Jody and Donna are the last to exit the building, both sharing child-like smiles as they see their two friends, both filthy and bloody, standing in the middle of a warehouse full of dead monsters. To an outsider it would look like a scene from a horror movie, but to these two women it was a clip from their favorite love story.

"How'd you do that?" He questions her, "The trick with these knives."

The green-eyed man lowers his hand so she can reach the dagger again and she takes it from him saying, "One of the perks of being a_ monster_ I guess."

Dean tilts his head in disapproval at her comment, "You're not a monster."

"I think the verdict's still out on that," she replies, "depending on who you ask."

"I don't have to ask anyone," he replies with a smirk, "I think I know you pretty well."

"Think we should go?" She questions, "They're probably out there making bets on the '_will they, won't they' _Dex pool as we speak."

"_Dex?_" he looks confused.

"Donna," she confirms, "it's our ship name."

He looks amused, "Well, your 'date' comment was only fuel to their fire."

"We did have date," she gives him an offended look, pointing a finger at him, "the season finale of _Doctor Sexy_ is not something you miss."

He can't help but laugh as the girl turns to leave and he smiles as he says, "Hey Lex."

She stops and glances over her shoulder at him expectantly.

"Thanks," he says appreciatively, "for the rescue."

"Anytime," she smirks.

_**Not all heroes wear capes, some wear darkness, some wear wounds. -Nikita Gill.**_


End file.
